


港白绒/必有我师焉

by Lifeline



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 不会嗑瓜子，就不会把瓜子皮磕的一地都是
Kudos: 2





	港白绒/必有我师焉

**Author's Note:**

> 不会嗑瓜子，就不会把瓜子皮磕的一地都是

在原来的队伍里，大家都对李泰容和黄旭熙的关系保持着心照不宣的默契。但在美国，在自己变成了被照顾的后辈的队伍里，李泰容就不大敢和黄旭熙接吻。

“泰容？”黄旭熙连哥都不叫了，把李泰容逼在角落里。“泰容……看看我，看看我嘛！”他摇晃着李泰容的肩膀，用嘴唇蹭李泰容的下巴。李泰容像被夹在两堵墙中间，身体上都是黄旭熙的洗发水味。他左右摇晃脑袋躲避黄旭熙的追捕。“不要在这里…”他喘着气，“不是，Lucas呀……晚上，晚上好不好？”黄旭熙低下头看李泰容的眼睛，哥哥好看的大眼睛会说话，是在求自己呢！“晚上…”李泰容的脸红了，“晚上…你要做什么都行……”黄旭熙笑了，李泰容小小松了口气，以为自己终于被放过了。但黄旭熙说：“那怎么行呢！”于是黄旭熙的嘴唇便欺压上来，吻得李泰容发出小猫般的呜咽。“晚上做的那些事，想要现在对哥做。”他说。

和黄旭熙做，哪里都好，只有一条不好。黄旭熙体力太旺盛，力气太大，搞得床老是发出叫声，又扰民又丢人。李泰容还没看清自己的衣服是怎么从身上溜走的，就稀里糊涂地被黄旭熙扔到了床上。李泰容的房间还有个冲着院子的大窗户，对黄旭熙来说，这好像是展示自己的好橱窗。可是对李泰容来说，这是引狼入室。引狼入室是一件不怕一万，就怕万一的事。李泰容被黄旭熙亲得满脸口水，头脑混沌，眼睛一瞟，就看见了窗户外面嗑瓜子的边伯贤。

李泰容刚被黄旭熙亲得放松了一点的呻吟立刻变成了带着哭腔的哀求。“Lucas…放开……”他无力地踢打黄旭熙，“Lucas…！”可惜李泰容锤在黄旭熙脊背上的拳头没一点儿力气。他一边紧张地盯着窗户。糟了，边伯贤拿着瓜子走过来了。“Lucas！”他绝望地哭喊，害怕被边伯贤听见，还不敢出声太大。黄旭熙啃着他的锁骨，模糊不清地问怎么了？哥不是挺享受的吗？李泰容一手捂住脸，从牙缝里挤出声音，说：Lucas…被伯贤哥看到了呀！

李泰容没说出口的话是：我可怎么做人呀！黄旭熙却满不在乎。“看到就看到了嘛…”他用力咬了一下李泰容细细的锁骨，“我们都很喜欢哥呀！伯贤哥也是。”李泰容还没回过这句话的味儿来，手拿瓜子的边伯贤已经笑盈盈地站在门口了。

李泰容如同五雷轰顶一般，在黄旭熙怀里瑟缩成小小一团。黄旭熙只好不停地亲吻李泰容，用大手轻轻拍他的身体，小声哄他。“不好意思…”他挠挠头，看着边伯贤。“泰容哥…就是很怕羞的。”李泰容的小脸烧得红彤彤，心想，这算什么话呀！做这种事，被人家看见了……怎么能被人家看见呢？

但边伯贤只是在床铺旁边坐了下来。“继续呀。”他托腮看着黄旭熙。“别让泰容等急了。唔……”他眼睛发光地看着李泰容半解的裤子。“越是被人看着，泰容好像越兴奋呢……”他示意黄旭熙将李泰容的裤子全都解开，脱掉内裤。在睽睽目光和极度羞耻中，李泰容丧失了反抗能力，玩偶一样随便黄旭熙和边伯贤摆弄。

黄旭熙完全拉开了可怜哥哥的裤子拉链，底下有一团小小的鼓包，将内裤洇湿出一块痕迹。“是哦…”黄旭熙伸手摩挲那一团，“泰容哥刚刚那样，其实不是害怕，是兴奋吧！”李泰容被摸得呼吸紊乱，胸膛起伏，小声哼叫。边伯贤促狭地笑：“还等什么呢？”他冲李泰容努了努嘴：“快让泰容舒服舒服。”

黄旭熙有些好奇地看着这位刚认识不久的哥哥，感到很新奇。“要用前面吗？”他问边伯贤。边伯贤伸出一根手指晃了晃：“不不不……”他收回手指，伸了个懒腰，“不要动前面，看看我们的容容能不能用后面射出来？Lucas也很想看吧！”李泰容听了这话，羞耻得无以复加。“伯贤哥…？”他抖抖地问，不知道为什么边伯贤会联合黄旭熙一起玩弄自己的身体。“呀，泰容也想让我加入吗？”边伯贤好整以暇地说，“可是我今天好像没什么兴趣呢。”

黄旭熙轻轻把李泰容抱起来，脱掉了他身上仅剩的蔽体衣物。现在还是白天，而李泰容已经一丝不挂地，在没拉窗帘的房间里接受亵玩了。“哥要乖乖的…”黄旭熙亲吻李泰容的额头以示安抚。“不然就会被拍下来。”边伯贤拿出手机冲李泰容晃了晃。李泰容吓得瑟瑟发抖，大脑当机，瘦弱的裸体像一束飘摇的雪白芦苇。他难以置信地看向黄旭熙，但黄旭熙并没有什么反应——“应该有很多人想看吧！”黄旭熙说。“会吗？”边伯贤点开相机，“不如现在就来拍几张试试。”

李泰容的力气在两个人面前还不够看的。边伯贤和黄旭熙无视李泰容的扭动，结结实实地按住他，拿着手机咔咔拍了两张。边伯贤给李泰容展示照片：“泰容很喜欢吧！用的是美食滤镜呢！我们容容的乳头是粉色的呀！” 

李泰容被用一种极其屈辱的姿势按在床上，小屁股高高撅起来，被黄旭熙的大家伙一下子深深地插了进去。李泰容这时本应该呼喊救命，却发出了一声绵长的呻吟。“所以泰容也是很色的。”边伯贤翘着二郎腿，看黄旭熙一下下地顶撞李泰容，“我都能看见泰容的小洞里流出来的水，好多，都流出来了。不知道泰容从什么时候就开始流水？是看见我之前吗？”他笑了起来。“可是只有我看，泰容太亏了。”边伯贤又点开相机，调成录像模式，将焦距调大，对着李泰容可怜的小屁股。

“泰容里面很厉害吧，Lucas？我能看见它在用力吸着呢。”黄旭熙的刘海湿成一绺一绺的，随着动作在额前晃荡。“嗯…”他又一个深顶，“泰容哥里面，真的很会吸。”他回答边伯贤。“不…你们……”李泰容被干得身体染上漂亮的粉红色，泪珠子一滴一滴砸在床上。“你们……Luca…Lucas…伯贤哥……？”他摇着头，哭着求他们，“你们…今天…？好…好奇怪……”“哪里奇怪了？”边伯贤又把手机拿远，拍摄李泰容的全身。“哇，泰容……”他看着相机里李泰容脸，“泰容真的很漂亮啊。”

边伯贤拿了个手机支架，把手机放在李泰容面前。黄旭熙立刻心领神会地把李泰容的头掰上去，强迫他看视频里被操得死去活来的自己。“不要…！”李泰容凄惨地大哭起来，死命晃着脑袋，想甩走黄旭熙钳住自己的手，“呜…我不…我不看！……拿走！”李泰容扑腾着四肢，想要关掉手机，可是次次都叫黄旭熙给操得西歪东倒，可怜极了。他哭得太厉害，刘海也被泪水和汗水粘在脸上，小脸被糊成了小花猫。“…可是哥的小穴吸的我越来越紧了……”黄旭熙倒抽了一口气，“哥喜欢的吧？嗯？喜欢看自己被我干，喜欢看自己的小穴流了多少水，只是因为害羞所以说不喜欢看……”

边伯贤用袖口给李泰容抹了抹眼泪。“好可怜哦，容容。”他爱怜地望着李泰容。李泰容的眼神中充满了乞求和绝望，任谁看一眼都不忍心拒绝他。可边伯贤像没看见一样，把手指伸进李泰容微微张开的嘴巴里，捏着柔软滑嫩的小舌头把玩。“容容说几次不要看，我就把视频发到几个网站里。”边伯贤似笑非笑地说。李泰容骤然睁大了眼睛，泪水登时断线一样稀里哗啦地淌了出来。他想说话，想求求黄旭熙和边伯贤，让他们停下这一切荒谬的举动，甚至像咬一下舌头看看自己是不是在做梦。可是口中的手指让他什么都做不成了。

“容容的嘴巴闭不上了。”边伯贤将李泰容的舌尖拽到嘴巴外面，好玩地看着李泰容。李泰容的嘴唇是好看的猫咪嘴巴的形状，没想到这么好看的嘴巴里还藏着一只好看的小舌头。大串透明的涎水不受控制地流到下巴上，李泰容被黄旭熙撞得连呻吟都破碎了，只能从喉咙里发出意味不明的呜咽。“眼睛要一直盯着手机哦。”边伯贤的声音悠悠传来，“我的手拿出来后，容容要说，我喜欢看，谢谢Lucas和伯贤哥。听见没有？”李泰容哭得昏昏沉沉、凄凄惨惨，忙不迭地点了点头。边伯贤的手指轻轻抽离出来，将手指上的体液抹在李泰容脸上。“快点。”他说。李泰容按照边伯贤的要求，眼睛看着手机屏幕，脸火辣辣地发烧。

“我……”李泰容说了第一个字，便咬紧牙关，说不下去了。但一想边伯贤的威胁，他又迫使自己继续说。“我…我喜欢……我喜欢看……”李泰容的声音又被泪水泡湿了。“谢…谢……”他哭了出来。“Lucas…和……和…伯贤哥……”他埋下头呜呜地哭了起来。“泰容好棒。”边伯贤站起身。李泰容不敢看边伯贤。一根火热的、坚硬的东西凑到了李泰容的鼻梁边，他闻见了微微的腥味。“奖励泰容给我含出来。”

李泰容不敢违抗边伯贤，听话地将那根东西吃进嘴里，甚至害怕边伯贤生气，还主动往狭窄的喉咙里塞了一节。边伯贤满意地伸手抚摸李泰容的头发：“好孩子。”他说。黄旭熙干得李泰容不住往前顶，李泰容还带着满脸泪痕，根本含不住，吃得困难极了。可是他像满身伤痕，被主人打怕了、听话的小宠物一样，支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，勉力舔吃嘴里的东西，生怕边伯贤哪里不满意，会对自己做出更过分的事。他乖乖收起牙齿，被玩透了的小舌头在头部打着转，伺候这根越变越大的玩意儿。好在边伯贤没想和他玩太多，差不多了，也就交代在了他嘴里。

“吃掉。”边伯贤哄他，“吃掉，泰容。”其实用不着边伯贤说，李泰容都会自动咽下去。李泰容讨好的举动无疑取悦了边伯贤。但边伯贤转而和黄旭熙说话。“Lucas这么有精力吗？”他说，“对了泰容，”他重新走到李泰容面前，按着他的头往胯下贴。“刚才忘了，现在帮我舔干净吧……Lucas可不能只顾着自己爽，泰容多累呀。”李泰容浑身都绷紧了，害怕边伯贤再开发出什么新花样玩弄自己。“泰容哥明明很舒服…”黄旭熙头也不抬地说，“…我可以让泰容哥再舒服一会儿的。”“可是容容的这里还没舒服呀，小可怜……”边伯贤把性器从李泰容嘴里拔出来，慢慢悠悠地提好裤子，伸手揉捏李泰容一直高高翘着却不得发泄的小家伙。

李泰容被边伯贤陡然一揉搓，顿时爽得连脚尖都蜷缩了起来，控制不住地发出嘤咛声，叫的人心里痒痒。“泰容才会装呢，是不是？”边伯贤的语气带着几分讥笑，“明明是只骚的不得了的小母猫，一开始却非要装成没开过荤的小鸽子。容容，容容…你说是不是？是不是骚的不行了？”李泰容费了好大劲忍着不叫出来，被边伯贤说得臊红了半张脸，咬紧牙关不说话。边伯贤便有一下没一下地拨弄李泰容那根。正好黄旭熙射给了李泰容，双重刺激下李泰容爽得竟有点翻白眼，是一副被玩坏的模样。黄旭熙就在后面把着李泰容的腰，欣赏被撑成圆圆的形状、一时半会合不拢的小穴里汩汩冒出白浆的样子。由于过度的刺激，小穴一缩一缩的，连带着李泰容瘦弱的的身体不时地抽搐，可爱极了。

可李泰容前头的东西还是硬挺地翘着，除了边伯贤不着调的拨弄，根本没有人安慰，涨成了绯红的颜色，可怜的很。黄旭熙看够了，就绕到前面来。“泰容哥连这里都很漂亮…”他说，也伸手抚摸着那可怜的一根。李泰容被他们两个轻飘飘的抚摸弄得上气不接下气，想要释放却总差临门一脚，难过得小幅度挺动腰肢磨蹭床单，想快点儿弄出来。“泰容不要自己弄…”边伯贤轻轻制止他。“可是我们不是在帮泰容吗？……泰容是不喜欢这样吗？”边伯贤出神地盯着，李泰容难受得哼哼唧唧的，不知道他想做什么。

突然一个巴掌落在那根东西上，李泰容被打懵了，眨着大眼睛迷惑地看边伯贤。又是狠狠的一下，扇在最柔软最敏感的地方。李泰容才知道怕了，哭叫着向后躲。黄旭熙一把将李泰容捞在怀里，锁住他那两条棍儿一样的胳膊，把尿一样托着李泰容，把李泰容最私密的地方向边伯贤大大敞开。也怪李泰容自己不争气，被扇了没几下，白色的液体就在他羞耻的哭声中射了出来。可边伯贤还没停手，仍无情地抽打着，李泰容的下体已经被抽得又红又痛。终于，一股清亮的水液淅淅沥沥地顺着柱身流了出来。李泰容浑身脱力地倒在黄旭熙怀里，哭得几乎快背过气去。


End file.
